


Happy Thanksgiving

by MxCogsnito



Category: Heroes Reborn (TV)
Genre: Gen, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxCogsnito/pseuds/MxCogsnito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica goes to visit two very special prisoners to wish them a very happy Thanksgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Thanksgiving

Erica wasn’t completely soulless. After all, she believed in the Renautas slogan “doing good is good business”, partially because she was the one who came up with it, and partly because it had served her well so far. And what higher good was there than sharing a nice holiday meal with lost, wayward souls?

Something about the clack of her heels on the way to the maximum security facility was uniquely satisfying. They were taps of her power that echoed all around her. Erica Kravid pushed the meal cart down the hall, happy to do her own labor today. At any rate, she had Harris following closely behind in case something were to go wrong. Which was doubtful, as she had already analyzed all of the angles on hand herself.

The airlock on the room broke with a hiss, and the duo stepped into the room. With a few minutes of set up, Erica had a small Thanksgiving plate in her hand as she took a few bites, pleased with her accomplishment. “It’s a shame, you know,” she said, mid-chew, nodding as she did so. “You all worked so hard. So hard for… Evos… and you’re all still here.”

Erica pointed in the general direction of the two most troublesome Evos they had contained. “Check them,” she demanded to Harris. The last thing- no, not the last thing, but next to last thing- she wanted was for Peter Petrelli or Gabriel Gray to escape, much less together.

She set her plate down, just staring at the two. “You both could have been home for the holidays,” she said in a demeaning tone, “but you’re both here. Cooped up because you believed in your cause.” That Evos were somehow people, or that they were somehow supposed to be good enough to live.

Evos were why they were in this mess. They had proved that they couldn’t be trusted when left to their own devices. That even the most innocuous of abilities had proven themselves to be dangerous when in the hands of Evos. They were morally corrupted- incapable of allowing the interests of humans to enter their thoughts. Engineering Odessa had finally brought those humans who were doubtful of the evil Evos to on their side. No longer did anyone protest that Evo Lives Matter. Odessa had been enough to prove to everyone that Evos not acting for humans were innately against humans, and even against other Evos.

It was working out perfectly. Erica smirked to herself, standing to walk over to Peter. “The Petrelli Movement will not be stopped.” Here was the face of a movement, unconscious, powerless, under her control. Erica didn’t deny that it made her blood run warm in a way that was most pleasing. It had been easy, really, to apprehend him when she had invited Claire to speak at the Summit. He’d always been protective of her, even if Claire didn’t see it.

He was the first to respond when he saw that Claire was developing symptoms of preeclampsia. He was too distracted by Claire to protect himself; everyone around was too distracted by her to respond to him when he collapsed. Priorities didn’t lie with him, not with Evos, not with humans.

“And the Watchmaker’s Son,” Erica tsked, turning on heel, stalking up to Sylar while still nursing her limp. “You caused us many problems.”

Sylar was definitely a problem. He was only vulnerable at the Summit, which he had come to look at. He’d gone off-grid, but put a buffet table out on display and how could the hungry resist? It was undetermined whether or not he had went back to his killer ways after sources had told her he sought redemption. She assumed he at least tried. But old habits, apparently, indeed died hard. It had taken an entire team armed with numerous tranquilizers to take him down, waiting until one of the concoctions specifically made for someone of his caliber worked.

Harris signaled that Sylar was sufficiently medicated for the time being. “As you know, you are no match for what is to come.” She taunted with a feigned look of pity. “But you will be glad to know that a lot of time and money was put into you, for keeping you here.”

“You will both be glad to hear Claire is indeed dead. It’s been confirmed since June 13th, but I wanted to give you the news myself.” Erica sneered. “Apparently her baby lived, though.”

She wanted to let them think about that, in their subconscious state. If and when she released either one or the other, she was confident they would find the baby. It was a worst case scenario, something left on the far back burner of “just in case”.

“Happy Thanksgiving,” Erica said, stalking out of the maximum security room.

**Author's Note:**

> Featured at RebornFanFiction on Tumblr!  
> Thanks to ShipsAbound for proofreading!


End file.
